


Skyward One Shots

by love_my_persona



Category: SANDERSON Brandon - Works, Skyward - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_my_persona/pseuds/love_my_persona
Summary: Skyward One-Shots
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. First day of the First Year (Pt. 1)

When Cobb saw his list of students for the year, he knew he was in for chaos.

...And he was right.

The moment he opened the door to his class, most everyone was out of their seats. Many were arguing like demented siblings, and some girls were out of their seats and dancing in front of a phone (What was the app again? Tiktok?). 

"Guys, you're making too many videos!"

"It's because you let them use your phone, Spin."

"Honestly," Kimmalyn chimed in, "Who downloads an app they never even use?"

"Guys-" Jorgen began. 

"Nedd you idiot. Volume and area aren't the same thing!" Arturo said.

"How should I know? Any knowledge I gained from last year bled out my head during summer."

"Freyja, fix the phone so that Leila can be seen."

"Got it."

"Too many videos..." Spensa groaned.

No one even heard their teacher step in.

Even with the chaos, Cobb found himself smiling. The most chaotic kids still make the most memorable students. Even if they raised your blood pressure.


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this fic was randomness, but I'm still working on it, don't worry. Irl stuff just got in the way sooo yeah.

So I haven't updated this in awhile, and probably won't be able to in the near future so I'm going to put this on a temporary hiatus. I've just been really busy and my main priority is re-reviewing some stuff for the entrance exam because I'm enrolling in a new school for 8th grade (I spent the last 3 years homeschooling).

Again this fic is just going to be on a temporary hiatus. I'll get back to this when I can.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Lol, this idea just randomly popped up.  
> If you have any suggestions (or any scenes you'd like to see) feel free to comment them below!  
> (Btw, they're still 13/14 in this chapter)


End file.
